


Flowers

by inquisitivegarnet



Series: A Princess and her Knight [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also i adore the fact all 3 of them give avatar flowers im just, just a lot of fluff, there isnt enough silas and gdi if you guys wont make some i will, this family is going to be my undoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivegarnet/pseuds/inquisitivegarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wants to do is see her smile, and the best way to get it, was to give her flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Female Avatar's name is Kaira.  
> Also, I just about died when he gave her flowers in the tree-house after both of their children already gifted her some and that was basically my turning point.

It was her smile. A smile so perfect and radiant, full of brightness and was just so _pure_ , that he’d do anything for.  Nothing made him feel quite as giddy and elated than when that smile was directed at him. So, even throughout this war, he made it his daily mission to bring about that smile as often as physically possible.

With that thought in mind he held a small bouquet of flowers, ones that she had mentioned she wanted to see in passing some days ago, and excitedly made his way to her, _their_ , treehouse buzzing with anticipation to see that smile again.

However he was surprised to see the lights inside on. He was usually always the first to return to their home, with her being busy constantly either checking and resupplying inventory or simply talking to everyone she could, trying to make up for lost time and make as many friends as she possibly could. When he opened the door, her back was turned to him, her attention focused on whatever was in front of her.

“Kaira.” he said with a grin on his face while stepping towards her, flowers hidden behind his back.

She turned when she heard his voice, a smile already on her lips. “Silas!”

Gods. How that was nearly his undoing every single time, and how he would never tire of being the recipient of that unadulterated joy. She met up with him half way and reached up to gently place her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. After a moment of staring at each other with a pair of matching grins she breaks the silence “I’ve missed you.”

“I did too…” he agreed then remembering his small gift. “Oh. I um- I got you some flowers. I hope you like them.” He said moving to put them between them, watching her face in anticipation of that smile.

A small gasp escaped her lips, then a smile which then turned into laughter. Okay, that wasn’t completely what he expected but who was he to be picky about it. She gently grabbed them from his hands, amusement in her expression.

“It just seems to be one of those days.” she laughed.

He tilted his head questioningly, then she gestured to what her focus was on earlier when he entered the room. It was a vase filled with fresh flowers; yellow daisies and the white ones she absolutely adored. Confused he looked at her again, with her pressing her nose into her new batch flowers and walked back to the center table with the vase.

“Oh? Who are those from?” he asked with curiosity. _Who beat him to the punch?_

She smiled brightly while starting to arrange the ones he brought with the others. “Are you jealous?”

“No. Not particularly…” he said moving to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. It was true. He wasn’t jealous, as there really was no reason to be. It was common knowledge that she was a particular favorite among their army, and there was a list of people he could immediately assume they came from, most being her siblings, but he was hoping for it to be a unique gift of the day.

She chuckled, making work of arranging the flowers. “They were gifts from Sophie and Kana. Separately. Although Sophie mistakenly plucked them from my little flower garden... but her intentions were pure." she noted. "The poor thing is being tough on herself about it even though I told her it was a simple mistake. I’ve noticed she hates making mistakes, who does really, but gods bless her she makes a lot of them.” She finishes with the arrangement and leans back, assessing her work. Deciding she was content, she places her hands over his and turns her head to look at him with a glowing smile. “And now, with yours, the collection is complete.”

Silas buries his head in her neck, heat rising to his face. Family bonds were a mysterious thing. She laughs, twisting around to face him, placing her hands on his cheeks to make eye contact. “I love you.” She says softly.

“And I love you.” he responds without hesitation and moves in to kiss her tenderly.

She hums at the contact then slowly slides her hands down to his chest and separates them from the kiss, a playful expression written on her face. She slowly starts to push him towards their bed.

“Now, allow me to show you my gratitude for your beautiful gift, dear husband.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen you guys, i'm in Silas hell and I don't want to escape.


End file.
